Prying Eyes
by orchideously
Summary: Hermione has been given a very important task by Dumbledore himself. In order to complete this task, however, she will have to wander dangerously close to the mouth of the serpent. HBP-era.


**Disclaimer:** Though as much as I wish I owned Harry Potter, I do not.

 **a/n:** Gotta love a good ol' Dramione eh? Hello you wonderful people reading this and welcome to my new story. As a heads up I have never written anything like this in my life. My writing previously was limited to bad poetry and school essays. _I would absolutely love reviews_ but please be gentle with me I am sensitive and new to this and I am my own editor. These firast couple chapters are gonna be short while I get the hang of things. Also, if you're looking for a story where they immediately go googly eyed that is not this story. It's going to be a painfully slow developing relationship. Good news though! There will be some other crazy stuff happening that you'll enjoy just as much (I hope) So anyway I'm rambling. Enjoy chapter one of "Prying Eyes"

 **CHAPTER ONE- "A Pressing Task"**

Hermione Granger walked into the dining area of Number 12 Grimmauld Place wearing the smile she had not been able to shake since a week prior when she arrived. How could she not be in a positively good mood? She was surrounded by her very best friends and the people she had long considered her family. She had a positive outlook on life that she refused to let be taken over by memories, instead finding new strength in them. The events that had taken place at the ministry at the end of last year, losing Sirius and seeing what Voldemort did to Harry, had only strengthened her resolve to hate the Dark Arts.

As she sat down at the kitchen table next to Ron and Harry she tried to tune in to what they were saying so she could join in and promptly realized they were talking about Quidditch. She rolled her eyes and got out of her seat walking over to the kitchen to see if she could help Mrs. Weasley with any of the finishing touches on dinner. As she approached, however, she saw Mrs. Weasley's red face and heard her muttering to herself and decided it best not to interrupt whatever she was going on about. At that moment they heard the door to Grimmauld Place open and shut and two familiar voices came from the entrance hall.

"I still don't know if I'm making any progress," came first the voice of Remus Lupin, "Greyback has been giving them the notion that under Voldemort's rule they would be able to live -and hunt- freely."

"Remember not too push too hard," Hermione recognized Kingsley Shacklebolt's low voice, "of course it's good having someone in with the werewolves so we know where their allegiance lies. But it's not something worth getting ripped to shreds over."

The two men came into view at this time and upon seeing the cheerful atmosphere decided better than to continue such a conversation at this time. Overhearing and, if they were lucky, taking part in these talks was one of the many things one got used to living at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

Hermione's smile faltered a bit when she saw Lupin for every time she saw the man he looked more disheveled and aged. He managed to smile at Harry, who returned the gesture. When Tonks entered the room after being upstairs cleaning a particularly stubborn boggart out of a wardrobe as requested by Mrs. Weasley she beamed at Lupin whose smile fell immediately and seemed to suddenly find the ceiling very interesting. Hermione took her place again next to Harry and Ron and the two of them pressed Lupin for more information on his mission with the werewolves. As Mrs. Weasley began serving dinner she put a stop to this.

"Stop pressing the poor man," she scolded, "he is obviously tired and you two may I remind you are not in the Order!"

"But mum!" Ron protested as Harry opened his mouth to as well.

"ENOUGH! You are not old enough and I forbid it! Now eat your dinner I worked hard you know!" Mrs. Weasley snapped at the both of them. Hermione could have sworn she heard her mutter to herself something about 'just children' and 'damn that Albus Dumbledore' but decided she might rather not know and turned her attention to Tonks who was changing her hair color rapidly like a strobe light to the amazement of Ginny Weasley.

The group had been finishing up dinner and were enthralled in listening to one of Kingsley's more intense Auror tales when they heard the front door.

"Oh! That must be Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed bustling over to the entrance. Arthur Weasley walked in with a stony expression.

"Everyone." he nodded to the table and looked to his wife. Hermione thought she saw guilt flicker across his face. Before this could really register in her mind Albus Dumbledore followed Arthur into the dining area.

"Hello all. So sorry to have missed dinner Molly, it smells wonderful as usual." Dumbledore smiled kindly at Mrs. Weasley and to Hermione's surprise Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed.

"Albus," she said coldly, "and to what do we owe this visit?"

"I have just finished speaking with Arthur about some very unfortunate and pressing news I have received. I was hoping, if I may, that I could intrude and speak to Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

"And what is this about?" asked Mrs. Weasley sharply. Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron and realized they mirrored the confusion she felt.

"Of course you can speak to us Professor," said Harry.

Dumbledore looked at the three of them his face kind and unreadable. Hermione gulped. 'So Dumbledore received some sort of disturbing news and now wants to talk to the three of us?' she thought to herself. Dumbledore gestured for them to follow him in to the living area of the Black ancestral home. The three sixteen year olds got up and Hermione was so nervous she barely heard the yelling begin as Molly Weasley turned on her husband. The trio sat down on a particularly uncomfortable looking sofa and looked up at their Headmaster who had obviously chosen to stand. Hermione realized that he was looking much older lately. He was troubled. Who wouldn't be in his position?

"You three are probably wondering why I wished to speak to you privately." Dumbledore addressed them. "As I said before I have recently come across some information that has troubled me deeply. This information may not come as a surprise to you. Tonight, a Mr. Draco Malfoy has taken the oath and been branded with the Dark Mark. He has become a full-fledged Death Eater."

Hermione sucked in a breath. She always had a feeling he would follow in his deplorable father's footsteps but now that it had happened found herself slightly shocked. She despised Malfoy with every bit of her being but the fact that he had actually done it, he had joined their ranks deeply disturbed her. After all, though he may be foul, he was the same age as her. He was still only a child.

"Professor we knew this was going to happen, why is this so troublesome? After all, he is a _Malfoy_." Harry said the name like it was a filthy curse.

"Yeah Professor, we knew he was vile why does this matter?" Ron agreed looking as if he wasn't shocked in the slightest.

"Because not only was young Draco branded tonight, he was also given a task by Voldemort himself. Which is not usual in itself and certainly unlikely given Mr. Malfoy's age," Dumbledore was slowly pacing now looking up, "this leads me to the task's that I must give you. Regretfully, these cannot be given to anyone else. For you are all three in unique positions that can be used to our advantage." He looked at the three and Hermione's heart sped up.

'What if this is dangerous? Is it going to get me killed or hurt? Or even worse is it going to interfere with school?' Hermione thought her heart beating against her ribcage. She barely heard Dumbledore dismiss the other two and looked over as they walked out glancing wearily back at her. Hermione snapped back to attention looking at Dumbledore. He was looking down at her over his spectacles. Though tired, his eyes still had that familiar twinkle.

"Miss Granger, one of the brightest witches to ever grace Hogwarts," he smiled at her and Hermione began to feel a blush reach her cheeks, "I have seen your wit and bravery only grow through the years. And I feel you are the only one for this task. I would like for you to keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione looked up at him with her mouth partly open.

"Me?!" Hermione finally managed to splutter "I-I-I don't think you have the right person Professor wouldn't Harry or Ron be-I mean-" Dumbledore raised a hand to silence her. Hermione closed her mouth but still stared at him in shock.

"Miss Granger I have no doubt in my mind you are the correct person for this task. You may be fiercely loyal to your friends and despise Mr. Malfoy but you are the only one I trust to relay information to me regarding him impartially. And the only of the three of you clever enough to not get caught and be able to smooth the situation if you are." Dumbledore smiled at her.

"But Professor-" she began to argue but stopped when she saw the way he was looking at her.

"I believe you are the perfect person for this and by accepting you will be greatly helping the Order," he smiled.

Hermione looked at him for a moment. She remember the vow she had made to herself after the battle at the Ministry last year. She thought of Sirius and of Harry and her courage took over. Her fear subsiding.

"Very well Professor. I will keep tabs on Malfoy this year at school." she said standing up. Her chin held a little higher than usual. Dumbledore's eyes gleamed with something that could only be described as pride.

"Thank you Miss Granger and you will hear more from me when you arrive at Hogwarts the day after next and please tell Mr. Weasley to join me." He motioned to her excusing her.

'Let's just hope I don't die before I can make it to my N.E.W.T.'s' she thought desperately.

Later up in Harry and Ron's room the three were discussing the assignment each had been given by Dumbledore. Hermione was sitting on Ron's bed absentmindedly stroking Crookshanks and listening to the boys.

"I can't believe I have to spend all bloody year stalking the Slytherins! This is going to be the worst year yet. In a perfect world the Slytherins wouldn't ever come within ten feet of me and now I have to actually _try_ to get near them!" Ron was pacing back and forth between his and Harry's bed fuming.

"Hey at least you get to do something," called Harry from his bed, "all I get to do is keep out of trouble and meet with Dumbledore twice a week."

"That's better than having to spy on slimy Slytherins." Ron's face contorted in disgust.

"I'd much rather be helping the Order than getting extra lessons," sighed Harry. He sat up suddenly and looked over at Hermione. "Hey Hermione, you never told us what Dumbledore's assignment was for you."

Hermione sighed quietly. She had been avoiding this topic because she knew her two best friends far too well to expect them not to be outraged.

"Yeah Hermione what's he got you doing all year?" Ron stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Err.. Well.." She tried to think of a way to soften what she was going to say and furrowed her brow in defeat. "Dumbledore has decided he wants me to keep an eye on Malfoy. Follow him and relay information back to the Order."

"What?!" the two boys yelled together.

"He has you following someone he knows is a Death Eater? You've got to be joking?! He's going batty he is!" said Ron.

"Why would you accept something so dangerous Hermione? What if you get caught?" Harry's voice was full of concern.

"I did it so I could help the Order. I made a promise to myself after," she shifted uncomfortably and looked at Harry, "after what happened last year with Sirius. I promised myself I'd do anything I could to stop them. To make sure they never hurt anyone again."

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and saw that they were burning. HEe knew exactly how she felt and how desperately she wanted to end this before he or Ron or any of them got hurt. He couldn't deny she was the most gifted witch of their age, and struggled with the fact that he knew she was capable of handling herself. Ron kept ranting.

"I can't believe he would put you in that much danger! I can't believe-"

"Ron," said Harry, "Dumbledore wouldn't have given Hermione a task he didn't absolutely believe she could handle. Hermione, just promise me that if you ever need us you'll let us know?" Harry sounded confident but his eyes were still weary. Hermione smiled at how much her two friends cared about her.

"I promise," said Hermione, "I'll always come to you if I need you."


End file.
